Battle of Bracelets 5
Battle of Bracelets 5 is the new upcoming fighting, role-playing game of the Battle of Bracelets Series. It is the sixth game of the main series, the fifth that has created. This game will be released for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. The game will have a completely new story, new characters, different chapters, new places to visit and completely new modes that the player can enjoy. The game will be released during this year. Story The story is divided in several chapters that depend on the battle that the characters are living. The chapters are basically divided according to the main god that the Golden Bracelets are fighting in each case. For example, the first chapter talks about the new fight against Darkreon, the second one talks about the new fight against Hades, the third one talks about the fight against Apollo and the last one is about the fight against Ares. Besides, there will be mini-chapters in which other gods will appear. Here is the list of the chapters: *'Chapter 1: Back to the shadows; '''Dark Bracelets have appeared again and Aingeru and his friends will have to find the reason of why they are extremely hostile. You can read the story of the chapter here. ''(more coming soon...) Characters The game shows a big amount of characters that can be got in the story mode and the after achieving some missions. Besides, there are different character groups that depend on the god to whom they are faithful. Playable Characters There are 70 playable characters. (more coming soon) Non-Playable Characters *'Hokai '- Taurus Ikarus *'Lykaios' - Gemini Ikarus *'Krust '- Cancer Ikarus *'Tempo '- Goddess of Time *'Aspace '- God of the Space (more coming soon) Beasts Beasts are usually one of the best helps in a battle. Having one of these beasts will give the player several hidden abilities that the helper can give them. They can be hunted in the nature and can be awake when the card that saves the beasts touch the gem of the bracelets. The beasts can be of two kinds: command beasts and ridable beasts. The command beasts help with attack while the player fights. The ridable beasts are the ones that the player rides from the beginning of the battle and doesn't usually help actively in the fight. Here you can see all the beasts that can be got: * ' White Dragon' (command beast) * file:SwadowBoB.png Dark Dragon (comand beast) * Herbal Soldier (comand beast) * + Pegasus (ridable beast) * + / / Okasus (ridable beast): This species is a dark pegasus that allows the bracelet fight from the air. Its elements are combined with , or but it's weak against and over all . (more coming soon...) Trivia *The word Dýnamis ''that several gods say during the story means "the energy of gods". Despite the fact that there have been some gods in previous games that have never talked about the dýnamis, all the gods have always had it. That word is also a reference to the manga series ''Saint Seiya: Episode G. *In this game, Death Bracelets suffer a lot of changes, for example the name of the bracelet, that will depend on a quality of the user. Besides, they have different abilities such us the Punishment Trio of Rhadamanthys (Fire), Aeacus (Ice) and Minos (Thunder). *Some characters will turn into knights who can ride horses, pegasus, okasus 'and other creatures. Gallery Characters AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa ElenaBoB5.png|Elena Alex5.png|Alex Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora AriesIkarus.png|Kaito, Aries Ikarus TaurusHokai.png|Hokai, Taurus Ikarus GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios, Gemini Ikarus CancerKrust.png|Krust, Cancer Ikarus LeoKrysos.png|Krysos, Leo Ikarus CapricornYagi.png|Yagi, Capricorn Ikarus Prometheus.png|Prometheus ApolloBoB.png|Apollo, God of Sun Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite, Goddess of Love Athena5.png|Athena Artemis.png|Artemis PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon AspaceBoB.png|Aspace Beasts WhiteDragon.png|White Dragon BlackDragon.png|Dark Dragon GrassSoldier.png|Herbal Soldier Music *'Main Theme: *'Mythological Battle Theme:' (Made by ) Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online